A Strange Awakening
by PuppetOrMaster
Summary: When Merlin goes to wake his sleeping prince, he's in for a shock when the future monarch kisses him! A quick spell to send him to sleep and all is well. Or at least, it was until it happens again! What's Merlin to do? Homoerotic MerlinXArthur Oneshot


_Hey again, thanks for reading this! Although it's technically the forth in my series of oneshots, it's the third I'm publishing since the third isn't technically a fan-fiction. But hey, who cares, go a head and read!_

* * *

Arthur's clothes sat warmly in Merlin's hands as the young man made his way through the bustling castle halls, dodging left and right to avoid staining his lord's fresh clothes again.

He approached the old wooden doors and pushed them open with is hip, not bothering to knock as he made his way into the prince's chamber. Looking at the sleeping prince, Merlin grimaced, knowing that he would have to put up a valiant fight to wake the other man. Sulking, he hung the clothes on top of a room divider and moved to open the heavy curtains when the prince called out to him.  
"Merlin…." The sleepy voice drawled from within the depths of the bed, hidden amongst the multitude of pillows and blankets.  
"Ah, your majesty, you're awake," said Merlin, instantly perking up now that he wouldn't have to practically wrestle the bratty man out of bed.  
The only reply was the continued sound of breathing. Frowning slightly Merlin made his way over to the prince's bed, only to find that the prince was still asleep.

_What's he dreaming about me for? _He wondered as he bent over the sleeping man. He was breathing deeply, the loose blonde hair sticking up in little tufts, his brow furrowed slightly at annoyance of his dream. _If he's dreaming about me, of course he'd be annoyed, _the warlock chuckled to himself.  
The sound of Merlin's laughter roused the prince, his grey eyes slowly flickering open, looking into Merlin's slightly shocked blue ones. Lazily, one of Arthur's hands rose from under the heavy blanket, snaking out behind Merlin's head, forcing the wizards head down, lips touching as he rose up to meet his servants.

_What!? _Merlin thought in panic as their lips connected, panic shooting through him.  
"**Swefe nu**," he whispered against the future monarchs mouth in shock, and watched as the blonde man fell back against the pillows, sleeping once more. _What on Earth just happened?_

Wiping his mouth angrily on his sleeve, Merlin stormed over to the windows, wrenching the curtains apart, allowing the warm sunshine to stream through the room, landing on the sleeping man's face.  
"Come on you prat, time to wake up," he spat, wiping his mouth again.  
"Merlin?" the prince yawned, stretching his arms out above his head as he awoke from the enchanted sleep. "What's going on?"  
"You're waking up," Merlin retorted as he scurried around the room, sorting scrolls and picking up the dirty clothes that had been left lying on the floor and backs of chairs.

"What's gotten you so riled up so earlier in the morning?" the prince asked, sitting up and leaning against his wall of pillows.  
"Nothing," Merlin replied a little too quickly.  
"Sounds like it," Arthur scoffed, his gray eyes following Merlin as he walked around the room. "Come on then, spit it out."  
"Look, it's not any of your business," Merlin said as his thoughts yelled _it's your fault you twit!  
_"You're my manservant, your business is my business."  
"Since when?" Merlin asked, secretly surprised at Arthurs sudden remark. "Isn't it usually the other way around? And besides, it not like I volunteered to be your servant."  
"Makes sense that you would be the worst servant I've ever had then," the prince said with a playful scowl.  
"Thank you, Sire."  
"That wasn't a compliment."  
"I know."

The prince gave a small chuckle and shook his head.  
"You're a strange one. You that, right?"  
"Yes I do. And I hope you know that you're a prat."  
"I thought we had gotten past calling me a prat."  
"We will once you stop being one," Merlin said, turning his back on his liege and walking to the door, believing the conversation to be over.  
"Just where do you think you're going?" Apparently not.  
Merlin raised the dirty pile of clothes in his arms.  
"Your clothes aren't going to wash themselves, or lord forbid you take them to the launders yourself."  
"Get back here, you're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Merlin made a small angry noise at Arthur's stubbornness.  
"I already told you, it's nothing. Look at me," he twirled around for show, finishing with a small bow. "I'm perfectly fine."  
He started for the door again, but was stopped when a strong hand gripped his arm, holding in place.  
"Merlin, tell me," commanded Arthur, his voice low as he dragged the warlock back into the room.  
"I think that's the fastest you've ever gotten out of bed," Merlin mused, looking at the hand on his arm as he tried to pull away.  
"Merlin," Arthur warned.  
"Why are you being so persistent?" asked Merlin, annoyed. He finally turned to face Arthur, staring into the man's grey eyes.

"Because of this," he replied, pulling the smaller man towards him, wrapping one arm around his waist and gently pulling his back as he kissed him. Again. But this was more than the brief connection that had happened when the prince was half asleep. Arthurs lips were now parted, softly moving against Merlin's, carefully urging him to do the same.

"**Swefe nu**," Merlin whispered for the second time, stumbling as the prince fell against him. Struggling, he somehow managed to support the prince and straining his arms and legs managed to half carry, half drag the sleeping man back to the bed. Breathing heavily, he clambered onto the bed, pulling Arthur up after him before jumping down and arranging the prince so that he appeared to be sleeping.  
_What on Earth was going on?!_

The sleeping man stirred, causing Merlin to flinch. _Was the magic wearing off already? I thought the spell was meant to put them into a deep sleep until awakened. Does the effect start wearing off with prolonged use?_

"Sire, wake up!" called Merlin, laughing as the prince jumped up with a startled expression.  
"Finally, I've been trying to wake you for ages," he said, shifting the clothes in his hands (somehow he hadn't dropped them). "Your clothes for today are on the divider. I need to get these ones down to the washroom."  
He hurried towards the door.  
"Merlin?"  
His eye twitched.

"Yes Sire?"  
"What's wrong? You seem a bit off."  
Merlin bit back the urge the scream 'you bloody kissed me, you ass!'.Keeping up his façade, he looked at Arthur.  
"Nothing's wrong Sire, just in a bit of a mood."  
"Why? What happened?"  
_I should have left it at nothing._

"I just woke up like it," he lied.  
"Did you have a bad dream last night?" the blonde man asked with a smirk. "Still getting nightmares at your age?"  
"Today is a nightmare," the warlock growled under his breath.  
"What?" inquired the prince.  
"Nothing."  
"Merlin, you obviously said something."  
"Did I?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Absolutely positive?"  
"Merlin, you're trying my patience."  
"Well, I better get going then."  
"Merlin, get back here. You're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Merlin flinched as the man repeated the words, causing the prince to raise an eyebrow. Rising from his bed, Arthur walked slowly over to where his servant stood, frozen, and blocked the path between the younger man and the door.

"You know, I had a fairly strange dream myself," he said, gazing at his hand as though inspecting it for the slightest bit of grime.  
"Did your head actually turn into a cabbage?" Merlin asked, putting a wondrous tone into the words.  
"No," said the prince taking a step forward. Merlin took one back.  
"A turnip?"  
"No."

Another step forward. Another two back.  
"Did you finally stop being a prat?!"  
"Not even close." He walked forward without pause now, looking determinedly at his servant as he scuttled backwards.  
"Merlin, look at me," the future king ordered, still advancing.  
"I'd rather not," Merlin muttered, not realising that the prince could hear him.  
"And why not?"

"Because- Woah!" Merlin gave a startled yelp as he fell backwards, landing with a soft thump. He'd walked into the bed, the edges of the mattress hitting the back of his knees and sweeping them out from under him.  
He sat up, shaking his head lightly, but Arthur placed his hand in the centre of Merlin's chest pushing against him so that the warlock forced back, once again lying on the soft mattress.  
"Arthur…." Said Merlin slowly, not quite liking his current position.  
"What's the best way to knock out a person?" Arthur asked, standing over Merlin, his hand still pinning him to the bed.  
"What?" spluttered Merlin, caught off guard by the question.  
"I've woken up three times today, but I've only fallen asleep once, and that was last night," as he spoke he used his free hand to grasp Merlins chin, forcing the black haired man to look at him as he tried to look away. "Each time, the last thing I did before waking up again was kiss you."  
Merlin forced out a laugh.

"Kissing me? Why would you do that?" Arthur's steel eyes flashed and Merlin wished that he had held his tongue. But he didn't stop.  
"And _me_ managing to knock _you_ out without you realising? Sorry, but if I knocked you out you'd have a splitting headache. I'm a lot stronger than I look." As if to prove his point, he tugged his head out of the princes grip and tried to wriggle out from under the hand holding him down.  
As the hand let up, Merlin felt a small wave of relief, but two strong suddenly picked him up and tossed him into the centre of the bed. He landed softly on the spongy bed, pillows spilling to the floor from the movement.

"What?" he said slightly dazed, sitting up and again being pinned down. This time however, Arthur loomed straight above him, pinning Merlin's shoulders to the bed.  
"Merlin," he said in a low voice, staring into Merlin's deep blue eyes.  
"Let me up," the warlock chocked.  
Arthur crooked his head and smirked. "Are you giving _me_ an order?"  
"Yes."  
"What makes you think I'll listen to it? You never obey mine."  
"Because you-"

Arthur's mouth crashed against his, stopping the words. The prince tongue snaked through Merlin's slow defences, entering his mouth.  
_Oh no, _thought Merlin. _I can't…..  
_But his body saw through the lie, and soon his own tongue was in Arthur's mouth, and the young prince growled hungrily, pressing down even harder. Merlin stifled a moan, and Arthur smiled at the repressed sound, biting down on his servants lip to hear it again. He moved his hands off Merlin's shoulders and placed his forearms on each side of the other boy, the lowered position allowing him closer access to the warlock. Merlin moved too, reaching his arms up to wrap around his prince, running his hands through the messy strands of golden hair, ruffling them further. The prince licked the warlock's lips, and Merlin shivered at the touch. When Arthur rose from his position and broke the kiss, Merlin found himself feeling slight disappointment until there was a tug on his shirt.

"Arms up," Arthur whispered huskily into his ear, and silently Merlin complied, lifting his arms as the prince dragged his shirt free of his body. Just as silently he watched as the prince removed his own shirt, observing how the future king's muscle rippled with every movement.  
Half sitting up, Merlin reached out and touched his masters chest, trailing his finger across Arthur's skin as he traced lines of his chest, feeling the hum of pleasure the blonde man made as he did. He splayed his hand out above the princes heart, feeling the rapid beating through his spread fingers in wonder.

"Merlin," Arthur said, half whispering them as he lowered himself back down. This time, rather than going back to his servants lips, he kissed his neck, his collar bone, his shoulders, his chest, stomach; slowly, savouring the moment. With a slight sly grin, he trailed his tongue up from the warlocks navel to behind his ear, hearing as Merlin moaned and shuddered beneath him. Wanting to hear it again, Arthur ran over the same path with his finger, positioning it so that his nail scraped gently across the warlocks skin. He ran his finger up and down, but returning it back up he left the trail he had made and diverted his course ever so slightly, letting his finger ran lightly over the black haired boys nipple, hearing as Merlin's breathing hitched at the contact. Knowing now that this was the right spot, he placed a finger over the now erect bud and slowly moved his finger in a circle, listening as Merlin's breath became heavier and more laboured.

"Arthur," he said, his blue eyes staring dreamily at him as he became more aroused.  
"Merlin," Arthur replied, replacing his teasing finger with a talented tongue.  
"Mmm," Merlin sighed, his back arching slightly as he began to lose himself.

The satisfied sigh turned to a startled yelp as Arthur bit down, now softly gnawing at him, causing Merlin's breathing to became shorter and more erratic, crying out occasionally when the prince's bite was just that little bit too hard.  
Arthur in turn, relished at the sounds, the changes in his breathing going unnoticed by his servant. Abandoning his task, Arthur continued to bite all over the young warlocks chest and neck, finding to his pleasure that his servants ears were especially sensitive, so he bit licked and breathed on them, causing Merlin to shiver and shudder in pleasure.

But it was cut short too soon as bells began to toll, their echoing rings reverberating through the palace halls.  
"Damn," Arthur cursed, rolling off Merlin who at this point had turned a very bright red, causing the prince to smile.  
"Red's a good colour on you," he said. Leaning over and licking the boy's cheek, and the warlock made a small, startled noise.  
"It looks like we're needed, but promise me that we'll continue this later," Arthur said, donning his clothes for the day. When met with silence he turned back to his servant and cupped his face in his hands.

"Promise me," he repeated sternly, leaving no room for refusal.  
"I promise," Merlin answered quickly, his voice slightly squeaky.  
"Hmm, I think I like you better when you're obedient like this," Arthur said with a smile as he ruffled the brown locks on Merlin's head, pleased that he had fulfilled his promise of finally doing this today.

* * *

_So how'd I go? These are my first oneshots, so any feedback is helpful! Check out my other stories from my little BBC collection_


End file.
